The invention pertains to a variable-response magnetic radiofrequency device integrated into a substrate.
The term “radiofrequency” herein designates usual frequencies ranging from 1 MHz to 5 GHz.
These devices are made using the same collective manufacturing methods as those used to make micro-electronic chips. For example, these devices are made out of monocrystalline silicon or glass wafers on which are deposited metallic and dielectrical materials, structured by lithography and etching.
The devices in question here are continually variable devices known as “analog” devices as opposed to devices variable by discrete switching and known as “digital” devices. Continuous variation is provided by the continuous variation of the magnetic permeability of a magnetic element.